


Kicking the Bucket

by InsaneWhovian17



Category: Croak, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWhovian17/pseuds/InsaneWhovian17





	Kicking the Bucket

When Jade woke up, she knew something was off. The house was quiet. Like...death. She reached for her glasses on the nightstand to her right, using her free hand to move her hair from her face. When she saw the alarm clock she realized what was wrong. Six. Fucking. Thirty. She was awake at six-thirty in the morning. She let out a low growl and threw the covers off of her body, stomping out of her room and down the stairs, shouting loud enough to wake the neighborhood. "Why the ungodly fuck am I awake at six-thirty in the fucking-?!"

 

Jade froze. She couldn't finish her sentence. Sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee while Jade's parents watched her from their place by the counter, was her Uncle Mort. He set down his mug and turned to look at his niece. "Hello, Jade. I suggest you watch your fucking language."


End file.
